Chapter 40 Osiris the Eraser
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Sailor Moon duels fore the first time and Osiris the Sky Dragon wins the duel for her


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 40**

**ΟΣΙΡΗΣ Ο ΔΙΑΓΡΑΦΕΑΣ**

Το πρώτο βήμα έγινε, ο πρώτος Μοχθηρός Θεός είχε νικηθεί. Μετά από αυτή τη νίκη ο Neo προσπαθούσε να βρει μια λύση στο καινούριο πρόβλημα. Καθόταν στον υπολογιστή του και προσπαθούσε να βρει στοιχεία για τα τρία αυτά πλάσματα και φυσικά για τους κατόχους τους. Μετά από αρκετή προσπάθεια, τελικά κατάφερε να βρει κάτι. Καθώς δούλευε, χτύπησε το κουδούνι και η Mako πήγε να ανοίξει για να μην τον διακόψει.

Πίσω από την πόρτα ήταν και οι άλλες τέσσερις φίλες που ήρθαν για επίσκεψη. Όταν τις είδε ο Neo, τους είπε να έρθουν στο γραφείο του:

-Παιδιά έχω να σας δείξω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, αφορά τους αντιπάλους μας

Τότε εκείνες τον ακολούθησαν και στήθηκαν γύρω από την οθόνη του υπολογιστή του.

-Λοιπόν αυτοί οι τρεις είναι οι τρεις αντίπαλοί μας και κάτοχοι των τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών. Ξεκινάμε με την αντίπαλό σου Mako...Ήταν η Samora, Από ότι λέει εδώ, ήταν πρώην φίλη σου, την είχες γνωρίσει πριν γίνεις Πολεμίστρια Sailor και την τελευταία φορά είχατε πάει μια εκδρομή και ανακαλύψατε κάποια αρχαία ερείπια. Στην προσπάθειά της όμως να τα εξερευνήσει, καταπλακώθηκε από αυτά και βρήκε φριχτό θάνατο. Και επέστρεψε στη ζωή χάρη στο Μοχθηρό Dreadroot. Όπως είδες αγάπη μου, ότι έλεγε εναντίον σου, ήταν ψέματα, δεν ευθύνεσαι εσύ για ότι έγινε

-Αυτός εδώ ποιος είναι; Ρώτησε τότε η Usagi δείχνοντας αυτόν που του αντιστοιχούσε ο Μοχθηρός Διαγραφέας.

-Θα έφτανα και σε αυτόν. Αυτόν τον τύπο θα κλιθείς να τον αντιμετωπίσεις εσύ...Ονομάζεται Klemedius και ήταν μεγάλος επιστήμονας. Ισχυριζόταν ότι ήταν στενός μου φίλος αν κι εγώ βέβαια δεν τον θυμάμαι. Όταν μονομάχησα με τον Atem, δημιουργήθηκε ένα ρήγμα μέσα στο χωροχρόνο από τη μάχη μου με τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς κι έπεσε μέσα καθώς παρακολουθούσε τη μονομαχία. Πέθανε όμως στο ταξίδι του καθώς δεν ήταν προορισμένος να επιστρέψει. Αυτός λοιπόν γυρίζει τώρα χάρη στο Μοχθηρό Διαγραφέα για να εκδικηθεί...

-Δεν πρόκειται να σε αγγίξει αυτός ο εξυπνάκιας. Θα τον κανονίσω εγώ! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω τη δύναμη που μου εμπιστεύθηκες. Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω...Του απάντησε εκείνη...

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Και τι στοιχεία προέκυψαν γι αυτόν με τη μάσκα; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Αυτός εδώ τώρα είναι η πιο αμφιλεγόμενη προσωπικότητα. Ονομάζεται Neofarus και δυστυχώς δεν προέκυψε σχεδόν τίποτα γι αυτόν, το ίδιο και για το πλάσμα που εξουσιάζει, το Μοχθηρό Avatar. Μου φαίνεται πως αυτός θα είναι ο δικός μου αντίπαλος και η μονομαχία μαζί του θα είναι ότι πιο δύσκολο έχω αντιμετωπίσει μέχρι τώρα....

Η συζήτησή τους όμως διακόπηκε από κάτι σαν σεισμό και αμέσως βγήκαν έξω να δουν τι συμβαίνει, αφού πρώτα μεταμορφώθηκαν όλοι.

Όταν το έκαναν, βγήκαν και το πρώτο πράγμα που αντίκρισαν ήταν το δεύτερο μέλος της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας. Μόλις τις είδε εκείνος, το μίσος τον κυρίεψε αμέσως:

-Επιτέλους αποφάσισες να βγεις Neo-Red Ranger!!!

-Εγώ βγήκα κι εσύ θα μπεις για πάντα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!!! Του απάντησε εκείνος νευριασμένα.

-Κοντά τα χέρια σου από το φίλο μου βλάκα!!! Θα σε αντιμετωπίσω εγώ στη μονομαχία!!! Ο Neo έχει με σοβαρότερα πράγματα να ασχοληθεί!!! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon αποφασιστικά και βγήκε μπροστά του.

-Τι; Εσύ; Θα αστειεύεσαι βέβαια! Δεν έχεις ιδέα πώς παίζεται το παιχνίδι. Δεν πειράζει όμως...Θα απολαύσω να συντρίψω μια από τις φίλες σου Neo...

-Πώς τολμάς να με προσβάλλεις έτσι;!!! Θα το μετανιώσεις!!! Τώρα είναι που θα σε κάνω λιώμα!!! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon θυμωμένη

Ο Neo βλέποντας την αποφασιστικότητά της, της πέταξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας μαζί με την τράπουλα, εκείνη τον φόρεσε αμέσως και του είπε:

-Είσαι δικός μου!!! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!!!

-Σύμφωνοι! Ας αρχίσει η διασκέδαση!!!

Και η μονομαχία ξεκίνησε. Η πρώτη κίνηση ήταν για τον Klemedius:

-Αρχίζω πρώτος!!! Παίζω το Μυστικό του Πορτραίτου (1200) σε θέση επίθεσης!!! Και με αυτό τελειώνω το γάρο μου!

Στην όψη του τέρατος, η Sailor Moon τα έχασε τελείως:

«Τι είναι αυτό...; Ίσως να θέλει να με παρασύρει σε παγίδα. Αν όμως το αφήσω εδώ, θα είναι χειρότερα. Γι αυτό θα επιτεθώ» Κι έτσι κάλεσε κι αυτή ένα τέρας:

-Παίζω το Θεϊκό Δράκο Ragnarok (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης! Κατάστρεψε αυτό το κάδρο!!!

Και το κάδρο καταστράφηκε με τον Klemedius να χάνει 300 πόντους ζωής, αλλά η κίνησή της δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμη:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!!!

-Τότε παίζω εγώ!!! Θα καλέσω το Βάρβαρο Φάντασμα των Κακών Ονείρων (1300) και πάλι σε θέση επίθεσης! Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου...

-Αυτό το τέρας ήταν πιο τρομακτικό από το προηγούμενο, κάτι που φάνηκε για τα καλά...

-Δεν ξέρω τι σκαρώνεις...Αλλά θα σε τελειώσω γρήγορα...Είπε η Sailor Moon τρέμοντας ολόκληρη...Δεν παίζεις τίποτα άλλο εκτός από αδύναμα τέρατα χωρίς καμία κάλυψη. Κι αυτό θα σου κοστίσει...

-Τότε κάνε μου επίθεση...

-Πολύ ευχαρίστως! Πρώτα θα παίξω το Saber Tiger Dinozord (1500) σε θέση επίθεσης. Διάλυσε αυτό το φάντασμα!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το φάντασμα διαλύθηκε με άλλους 300 πόντους ζωής να χάνονται για τον αντίπαλό της αλλά της είχε μείνει άλλη μια επίθεση:

-και τώρα Θεϊκέ μου Δράκε, επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!!!

Και το αποτέλεσμα, ήταν να χαθούν ακόμα 1500 πόντοι ζωής και να τον ρίξουν στους 2000. Ήταν όμως προφανές ότι κάτι ετοίμαζε...

«Πρέπει να περιμένει κάτι και γι αυτό σπαταλάει τις κάρτες του...Πρέπει να το αποτρέψω και μάλιστα γρήγορα» Σκεφτόταν πάλι η Sailor Moon που για την ώρα είχε τον έλεγχο.

-Σειρά μου τώρα!!! Παίζω αυτό!!! (1450)

Αρχικά το τέρας δε φαινόταν, το μόνο που άκουγες ήταν ο βηματισμός του, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται σταδιακά. Όταν εμφανίστηκε ολόκληρο, η Sailor Moon τρελάθηκε εντελώς...:

-Αυτό το πράγμα....Είναι ακέφαλο...

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν έχεις ακουστά το θρύλο του Ακέφαλου Καβαλάρη ε;

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Θα τον στείλω σε ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή στο νεκροταφείο! Saber Tiger, επίθεση!!!

Και φυσικά ο Ακέφαλος Καβαλάρης, έγινε σκόνη. Και όχι μόνο:

-Θεϊκέ Δράκε!!! Επίθεση ξανά!!!

Κι έτσι οι πόντοι ζωής του έπεσαν πολύ χαμηλά στους 450

-Ένας γύρος ακόμα και θα χάσεις Klemedius!!! Τον προειδοποίησε η Sailor Moon.

Εκείνος άρχισε να γελά...

-Δεν έπιασα το αστείο!!! Είπε τότε εκείνη εκνευρισμένη.

-Το αστείο είσαι εσύ. Πίστευες ότι θα με νικούσες τόσο εύκολα;! Ούτε για αστείο!!! Τα τέρατα που κατέστρεψες, ήταν δόλωμα, το οποίο τσίμπησες για τα καλά! Και τώρα θα δεις τη δύναμη της τράπουλάς μου!!! Μιας και έχω τρία τέρατα στο νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καλέσω το τέρας του απόλυτου θανάτου!!!

-Δε μου αρέσει αυτό που ακούω...

-Δες και μόνη σου! Εμφανίσου από τα βάθη του σκοταδιού...Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία!!! (2200)

Με το που έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή, μια φούξια σκιά άρχισε να περιφέρεται στην αρένα και μετά από λίγο, σταμάτησε στην πλευρά του για να πάρει σχήμα. Το τι επακολούθησε ήταν ιδιαιτέρως αποκρουστικό και τους σόκαρε σχεδόν όλους...

-Ώστε αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό σου από την αρχή...

-Ακριβώς! Και χάρη στην απροσεξία σου, κατάφερα να καλέσω ένα από τα ισχυρότερα τέρατα! Κι αφού είναι ακόμα η σειρά μου, ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

Αυτή η καινούρια τροπή της μάχης, χάλασε τα σχέδια της Sailor Moon και τώρα χρειαζόταν ένα καινούριο σχέδιο και μάλιστα γρήγορα:

«Τώρα όλα ήρθαν ανάποδα...Αυτό το τέρας εκτός από το ότι με τρομάζει, είναι και πιο δυνατό από τα δυο δικά μου...»

Από την άλλη, αυτός φαινόταν πολύ σίγουρος:

«Έλα λοιπόν, ξέρω ότι θέλεις να μου επιτεθείς. Κι όταν το κάνεις, σε περιμένει μια έκπληξη...»

-Η κίνησή μου!!! Θα θυσιάσω το Θεϊκό μου Δράκο και θα καλέσω την Κατάρα του Δράκου!!! (2000)

-Δε σου αρκεί για να νικήσεις τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία!

-Το ξέρω ηλίθιε!!! Γι αυτό η ανάποδη κάρτα μου είναι μια μαγική κάρτα!!! Το Ξίφος της Σκοτεινής καταστροφής!!! Δίνει στο δράκο μου άλλους 400 πόντους επίθεσης. Αρκετούς για να εξαφανίσω αυτήν την αηδία!!! Επίθεση με τη φλόγα του δράκου!!!

Ευτυχώς η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής και έβγαλε από το παιχνίδι τη Νεκροφοβία αλλά αυτό κάθε άλλο παρά στεναχώρησε τον Klemedius...

-Sailor Moon...Τελικά είσαι πολύ πιο ανόητη από όσο δείχνεις...Τώρα που έστειλες τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία στο νεκροταφείο, μου επέτρεψες να ελευθερώσω μια δύναμη που σε κάνει κομμάτια...Και θα πληρώσεις εσύ για τα κρίματα του φίλου σου...

-Κόψε τους γρίφους!!! Ξέρω πολύ καλά το λόγο για τον οποίο είσαι εδώ. Ήρθες για τον Neo αλλά αντιμετωπίζεις εμένα!!! Όσο περνά από το χέρι μου, δε θα σε αφήσω να απλώσεις χέρι πάνω του!!!

-Δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά!!!

-Είναι!!! Ότι απασχολεί τους φίλους μου, απασχολεί κι εμένα. Ξέρω τα πάντα για σένα, έμαθα ότι τον παρακολουθούσες όταν μονομάχησε με τον επιστήθιο φίλο του και ξέρω επίσης ότι σκοτώθηκες στην προσπάθειά σου να επιστρέψεις στον κόσμο μας από το ρήγμα που δημιουργήθηκε από τη μονομαχία..

-Και πού τα ξέρεις εσύ όλα αυτά;!!!

-Όπως είπες νωρίτερα, δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά!!! Αυτό όμως που σου ξέφυγε προφανώς γιατί δεν το υπολόγισε το επιστημονικό σου μυαλό, είναι ένα πράγμα...

-Και ποιο είναι αυτό...;!

-Όταν αποτυγχάνεις σε κάτι, πρώτα πρέπει να ρωτάς τον εαυτό σου για το τι έφταιξε και όχι να τα βάζεις με τους άλλους! Δεν ήσουν προορισμένος να γυρίσεις και από την άλλη εσύ ευθύνεσαι που έπεσες κι όχι ο Neo. Εκείνος εκτελούσε το καθήκον του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή πονούσε γιατί μαχόταν τον καλύτερό του φίλο αλλά κατάφερε να τον σώσει. Και σου το λέει κάποια που ήταν εκεί και τα είδε όλα!

-Βλακείες!!! Αν δεν ήταν αυτός, εγώ τώρα δεν θα είχα βρει το θάνατο, αλλά ο Μοχθηρός Διαγραφέας μού έδωσε μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία και τώρα είμαι εδώ για να τελειώσω αυτό που άρχισα. Μόλις σε συντρίψω, θα ασχοληθώ μαζί του!!!

-Έκανες δύο μεγάλα λάθη. Το πρώτο είναι ότι τα έβαλες μαζί μας και το δεύτερο πως δήλωσες πίστη στις σκιές. Και αυτό θα σε κάνει να χάσεις...

-Τότε ας συνεχίσουμε!!! Θα ενεργοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα που δεν έχεις ξαναδεί!!! Ορίστε!!! Το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο!!!

Αυτή η κάρτα ήταν μια κάρτα αρένας και όταν την τοποθέτησε στην ειδική θέση, το σκηνικό άλλαξε επιτόπου και για την ακρίβεια δεν ήταν καθόλου ευχάριστο. Χιλιάδες μάτια και στόματα που είχαν κι αυτά μάτια μέσα τους,, είχαν καρφώσει το βλέμμα τους πάνω στους δύο μονομάχους και οι παρευρισκόμενοι έτρεμαν από το φόβο τους...

-Τι έκανες εδώ; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon τρέμοντας κι αυτή από το φόβο της...

-Σε λίγο θα δεις τη δύναμη της μαγικής μου κάρτας. Που θα μου επιτρέψει να σε εξοντώσω!!! Χάρη στην κάρτα μου, υπάρχει ένα πνεύμα που γυρίζει στην αρένα και σε λίγο θα κυριέψει ένα από τα τέρατά σου. Το θέμα είναι ποιο...Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να το βρεις!!!

«Και τώρα τι κάνω...; Ένα τέρας μου έχει κυριευθεί από το φάντασμά του αλλά δεν ξέρω ποιο...Αν κάνω λάθος, δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να συμβεί» Αναλογίστηκε η Sailor Moon κι έκανε την επιλογή της:

-θα επιτεθώ με το Saber Tiger Dinozord!!! Αποφάσισε τελικά αλλά αυτή της η απόφαση ήταν λανθασμένη. Το πνεύμα βγήκε από μέσα του και τη χτύπησε κατευθείαν.

-Τι έγινε;! Είπε τότε έκπληκτη.

-Την πάτησες!!! Επέλεξες να μου επιτεθείς με ένα τέρας που είχε κυριέψει το πνεύμα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου. Και δυστυχώς για σένα αυτό θα σου κοστίσει τους μισούς πόντους ζωής του τέρατος που πήγε να μου επιτεθεί!!! Είπε γελώντας ο Klemedius.

-Κάθαρμα!!! Με ξεγέλασες!!! Είπε τότε αυτή καθώς είδε τους πόντους ζωής της να πέφτουν στους 3250

-Και ξέχασα να πω. Οι πόντοι ζωής που χάνεις εσύ δεν πάνε χαμένοι, έρχονται σε μένα!!!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα!!!

-Λυπάμαι που το λέω, αλλά τελειώσαμε...Αποκαλύπτω την παγίδα μου!!! Τον Πίνακα της Μοίρας!!!

Κι αμέσως εμφανίστηκε πάνω από το κεφάλι του, ένα είδος τραπεζιού με γράμματα και αριθμούς επάνω του, μαζί και ένα χέρι που μάρκαρε ένα γράμμα ή αριθμό. Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος, ο Neo μπήκε σε σκέψεις...:

«Αν είναι αυτό που νομίζω...η Sailor Moon την έχει πολύ άσχημα...»

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Είναι η φονική συντριβή σου!!! Κοίτα πώς λειτουργεί!!! Κάποτε τον χρησιμοποιούσαν οι αρχαίοι για να επικοινωνούν με τα πνεύματα. Τώρα θα σου αποκαλύπτει ένα μήνυμα γράμμα προς γράμμα. Και να το πρώτο!!!

Τότε το χέρι κινήθηκε για λίγο και μετά σταμάτησε στο γράμμα D. Αμέσως ο Neo κατάλαβε και της φώναξε:

-Sailor Moon!!! Πρέπει να βιαστείς!!! Αν δεν κάνεις γρήγορα, θα χάσεις σε τέσσερις γύρους!!! Κάλεσε αμέσως την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!!!

-Θα το ήθελα αλλά δεν τον έχω στο χέρι μου!!!

-Τι το φοβερό έχει αυτή η κάρτα; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Mars.

-Το γράμμα D είναι το πρώτο από τα 5 γράμματα που αποκαλύπτονται στον Πίνακα της Μοίρας, τα υπόλοιπα είναι E, A, T, H. Βάλτε τα στη σειρά και θα δείτε...

Όταν το σκέφτηκαν καλύτερα, ανατρίχιασαν:

-Και τι θα γίνει όταν συγκεντρώσει και τα 5 γράμματα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Αν γίνει αυτό, θα σχηματιστεί η λέξη DEATH. Που σημαίνει ότι ο θάνατος θα πάρει τη Sailor Moon αφού θα έχει χάσει...

-Ακριβώς!!! Ακόμα κι αν δεν έχεις μηδέν πόντους ζωής, θα πεθάνεις!!!!

-Θα σταματήσεις να γελάς όταν σε νικήσω!!! Τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί θυσίασες τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία τόσο εύκολα!

-Sailor Moon!!! Ο θάνατος έρχεται να σου πάρει τη ζωή!!! Σου έχουν μείνει μόνο τέσσερις γύροι!!! Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη Σκοτεινή Πύλη!!! Χάρη σε αυτήν, μπορείς να επιτεθείς μόνο με ένα τέρας σε κάθε γύρο. Κι αν είσαι άτυχη και διαλέξεις αυτό που κυρίεψε το φάντασμα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου...Ξέρεις τι θα πάθεις...Έπειτα θα παίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα καλέσω το Πνεύμα της Γης, το οποίο θα θυσιάσω για να κρατήσω το Σκοτεινό μου Άσυλο! Έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου!!!

Τα πράγματα είχαν γίνει πολύ δύσκολα, ο Klemedius την είχε παγιδεύσει και τώρα έπρεπε πάλι να αποφασίσει με προσοχή την επόμενη κίνησή της:

«Τώρα μπορώ να επιτεθώ μόνο με ένα τέρας...Αλλά πρέπει να προσέχω. Δεν πρέπει αν χάσω άλλους πόντους ζωής. Αυτή τη φορά θα χρησιμοποιήσω την Κατάρα του Δράκου» Όμως ο αντίπαλός της βιαζόταν:

-Εμπρός λοιπόν!!!

-Εντάξει!!! Πρώτα καλώ την Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon σε θέση άμυνας. Και μετά, Κατάρα του Δράκου!!! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!!!

Δυστυχώς ούτε τώρα πέτυχε το κόλπο. Τώρα είχε κυριευθεί η Κατάρα του Δράκου και της αφαιρέθηκαν 1200 πόντο ζωής.

-Όχι πάλι!!!

-Θα πρέπει να προσέχεις περισσότερο. Και τώρα ο Πίνακας της Μοίρας!!!

Κι εμφανίστηκε το γράμμα Ε. Τότε αυτός ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Κατάλαβες έτσι; Στο τέλος κάθε γύρου, θα εμφανίζεται κι ένα γράμμα!

Όσο αυτός μιλούσε, η Sailor Moon κοιτούσε επίμονα το δίσκο μονομαχίας του. Έπειτα του είπε:

-Δεν θα συμπληρώσεις τον πίνακά σου...Χρειάζεσαι άλλες τρεις θέσεις στις μαγικές κάρτες κι απ'ότι βλέπω, δεν έχεις και πολύ χώρο...

-Καλά που μου το είπες...Θα σου δείξω άλλη μια ικανότητα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου. Μου επιτρέπει να παίξω μαγικές κάρτες και παγίδες στην ζώνη των τεράτων.

-Όχι...!!!

-Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις!!! Γι αυτό παραδώσου στη μοίρα σου!!

-Ποτέ...!

-Ακόμα κι αν δεν κάνω τίποτα απολύτως, θα χάσεις. Σειρά μου!!! Παίζω τον Sangan (1000) σε θέση επίθεσης και θα τον θυσιάσω για να κρατήσω το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο, επίσης χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να πάρω ένα τέρας με 1500 πόντους ή λιγότερους από τις κάρτες μου στο χέρι μου. Αυτό είναι όλο!!!

Τώρα ήταν πάλι η σειρά της Sailor Moon και πάλι ήταν σε θέση να διαλέξει το μοναδικό τέρας με το οποίο θα έκανε επίθεση:

«Πώς μπορώ να αποφασίσω για κάτι που δεν μπορώ να δω...; Σίγουρα έχει κυριέψει την Κατάρα του Δράκου ή το Saber Tiger...» Δεν είχε ιδέα ότι η κατάρα του Δράκου είχε κυριευθεί για δεύτερη φορά...

-Παίζω την Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας (3000) σε άμυνα!!!

-Δε θα νικήσεις ποτέ έτσι!!!

-Αρκετά!!! Saber Tiger!!! Επίθεση!!!

-Και πάλι δε θα πετύχει!!! Μπορεί να διάλεξες σωστά αυτή τη φορά αλλά δεν μπορείς να αποφύγεις την παγίδα μου!!! Το Κακό Πνεύμα της Σιωπής!!! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται και σε αναγκάζει να τη μεταφέρεις σε ένα άλλο πλάσμα!!!

-Εντάξει! Διαλέγω την Κατάρα του Δράκου!!!

-Καλή επιλογή!!! Αφού την έχει κυριέψει το πνεύμα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου, την πάτησες πάλι!!!

Και δεν είχε άδικο, αυτή τη φορά έπεσε στους 850 πόντους. Δεν τα παρατούσε όμως...

«Δεν θα εγκαταλείψω!!! Θα βρω έναν τρόπο...Αν καταφέρω να αποκαλύψω αυτό το φάντασμα...Στάσου...Έχω μια ιδέα...!»

-Παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!!!

-Έχεις ξοφλήσει Sailor Moοn...Καλύτερα να παραδοθείς τώρα. Δεν πρόκειται να βρεις τρόπο να με νικήσεις! Είσαι καταδικασμένη σε θάνατο!!!

-Αρκετά!!! Δεν θα εγκαταλείψω και αυτό ήταν!!!

-Τότε παίζω άλλο ένα γράμμα του Πίνακα της Μοίρας!!! Το Α! Και καλώ στην αρένα τις Ψυχές των Ξεχασμένων σαν θυσία για το Σκοτεινό μου Άσυλο. Σε δύο γύρους, θα πεθάνεις!!!

-Στη θέση σου θα κρατούσα τους πανηγυρισμούς μου!!! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!!! Επιλογή Δύναμης!!! Τώρα μπορώ να μεταφέρω κάθε μαγική κάρτα στην Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon!!! Κι έτσι το φάντασμα σου σαν στοιχείο εφοδιασμού που είναι, θα κυριέψει αυτό το τέρας. Και με τη μαγική μου κάρτα Εξορία του Κακού, θα την καταστρέψω, μαζί με το φάντασμά σου!!!

Η κίνηση πέτυχε κι επιτέλους το πνεύμα του σκοτεινού Ασύλου, εξολοθρεύτηκε.

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα!!!

-Κι εγώ δεν τελείωσα ακόμα!!! Αποκαλύπτω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος!!! Τώρα θα φέρω πίσω τη Σκοτεινή νεκροφοβία από το νεκροταφείο σου κι έτσι θα απενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική σου κάρτα!!! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό!!! Δεν έχεις πια χώρο για να γράψεις το μήνυμά σου κι ακόμα χειρότερα, θα σου επιτεθώ κατευθείαν!!!

Με την επάνοδο της νεκροφοβίας λοιπόν, το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο εξαφανίστηκε , ο Klemedius έπεσε πάλι στους 1300 πόντους και η μονομαχία έπαιρνε νέα τροπή...

-Όμως μπορώ να παίξω άλλο ένα γράμμα!!! Και συγκριμένα το Τ.

-Δεν έχει σημασία!!! Δεν προλαβαίνεις!!!

Όμως ήταν η σειρά του και το τράβηγμα της κάρτας τον έκανε να γελάσει σαν να βγήκε ο κρυφός άσος από το μανίκι του...

-Με αυτήν την κάρτα θα πάρω τη νίκη!!!

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια!!! Απλά κάνε την κίνησή σου!!!

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις! Καλώ τον Jawgen τον Πνευματιστή!!! (200)

-Και τι κάνει αυτό το τέρας;

-Χάρη στην ειδικά του ικανότητα, μπορώ να καταστρέψω κάθε τέρας στην πλευρά σου που κλήθηκε με μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα!

-Όχι!!! Εννοείς ότι...

-Ναι! Αποχαιρέτα τη Σκοτεινή Νεκροφοβία!!! Θα στείλω αυτήν την κάρτα στο νεκροταφείο και θα αφήσω το τέρας μου να κάνει τη βρωμοδουλειά για μένα!!!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, το ραβδί του Jawgen, κατέστρεψε τη Νεκροφοβία και το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο επέστρεψε.

-Όχι πάλι αυτό!!!

-Δεν το ήξερες; Τώρα που την έστειλα πάλι στο νεκροταφείο, το Σκοτεινό μου Άσυλο γυρίζει με όλες του τις ιδιότητες. Έτσι θα συμπληρώσω τον Πίνακα της Μοίρας!!! Ετοιμάσου να πας στην κόλαση!!! Είπε γελώντας

-Δε νομίζω!!! Σε αυτόν τον τελευταίο μου γύρο, θα σου τα πάρω όλα!!!

-Τότε κάνε κίνηση και θυμήσου. Το πνεύμα του Σκοτεινού Ασύλου γύρισε και έχει κυριέψει ένα από τα τέρατά σου αλλά και να διαλέξεις σωστά, η ανάποδη κάρτα μου θα σε εξοντώσει!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν!!! Είπε τότε κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα...:

«Αυτό το τράβηγμα θα τα κρίνει όλα...Πρέπει να εμπιστευτώ τις κάρτες μου και θα τραβήξω τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό τώρα!» Είπε στον εαυτό της και τράβηξε κλείνοντας τα μάτια της. Το αποτέλεσμα την ικανοποίησε ιδιαίτερα. Και προχώρησε στην θυσία με λευκούς κεραυνούς να πέφτουν γύρω της:

-Θυσιάζω...Την Κατάρα του Δράκου...Το Saber Tiger Dinozord...και την Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας...ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΝΙΣΧΥΡΟ ΟΣΙΡΗ!!! ΤΟΝ ΟΥΡΑΝΙΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ!!! (X000-3000) ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΜΟΥ ΘΗΡΙΟ!!!

Όταν η κάρτα μπήκε στη θέση της, ο σχηματισμός του Όσιρη κατέστησε άχρηστο το Σκοτεινό Άσυλο ενώ ο δράκος έπαιρνε μορφή σταδιακά. Όταν ολοκληρώθηκε, ο βρυχηθμός του σήκωσε δυνατά κύματα αέρα που χτυπούσαν τον Klemedius στο πρόσωπο:

-Είναι αδύνατον!!!

-Ορίστε η κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!!! Τώρα εσύ θα χάσεις!!! Και μάλιστα τα πάντα!!! Γιατί με την μαγική κάρτα Βαριά Θύελλα, θα ξεφορτωθώ ότι έχεις στην αρένα!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Κάθε μαγική κάρτα στην πλευρά του, καταστράφηκε.

-Όχι!!!! Κατέστρεψες τον Πίνακά μου!!! Θα μου το πληρώσεις!!!

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!!!

-Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μπρούντζινοι Ιππότες!!! Πετώντας τρεις κάρτες από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να καλέσω τρεις τέτοιους ιππότες στην αρένα!!!

-Τι σκαρώνεις αυτή τη φορά;!!!

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν θα ξεφύγεις Sailor Moon!!! Θα θυσιάσω αυτούς τους ιππότες για να καλέσω το απόλυτο τέρας μου!!!

-Τι;!!!

-Τώρα πλάσμα του σκοταδιού σε καλώ!!! Ξύπνα από τον αρχαίο σου λήθαργο κι έλα μαζί μου στη μάχη αυτή!!! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ!!! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΕ ΔΙΑΓΡΑΦΕΑ!!! (Χ000)

Μόλις έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή, λευκές φλόγες άρχισαν να φουντώνουν κάτω από τα πόδια του και το έδαφος άρχισε να ανοίγει, μετά από λίγα λεπτά το θηρίο του Klemedius έκανε την εμφάνισή του και άρχισε να βρυχάται μπροστά στον Όσιρη. Η Sailor Moon όμως δεν έδειχνε να πτοείται καθόλου

-Το τέρας μου παίρνει τη δύναμή του από τον αριθμό των καρτών που κρατάς εσύ. Έτσι έχει κι αυτός 3000 πόντους επίθεσης!!!

-Νομίζεις πως θα νικήσεις με αυτό το πλάσμα;

-Ναι!!! Ετοιμάσου να αντικρίσεις το τέλος σου!!! Ορίστε ο Θεός που μου έδωσε πίσω τη ζωή μου!!!

-Εδώ κάνεις λάθος...Έχεις ήδη χάσει τη ζωή σου από τη στιγμή που δήλωσες πίστη στις σκιές. Και τώρα θα νιώσεις τη δύναμη του Όσιρη. Όταν καλείς ένα τέρας, ενεργοποιείται η ειδική ικανότητα του Όσιρη!

-Δεν μπορείς!!!

-Το έκανα ήδη!!! Τώρα Όσιρη!!! Χτύπα τον Διαγραφέα με το Δεύτερο Στόμα σου!!! ΧΤΥΠΗΜΑ...ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΣ!!!

Τότε ο Όσιρης άνοιξε το δεύτερο στόμα του και μια μεγάλη μπάλα αστραπής έφυγε από εκεί με στόχο τον Μοχθηρό Διαγραφέα. Και ήταν πετυχημένη. Ο Μοχθηρός Θεός έχασε 2000 πόντους επίθεσης

-Τι έκανες στο τέρας μου;!

-Εγώ δεν του έκανα τίποτα. Ο Όσιρης εξασθένησε την επίθεση του τέρατός σου κατά 2000 πόντους!!! Και τώρα δεν μπορείς να μου επιτεθείς!!!. Ήρθε το τέλος!!!

-Τότε τελειώνω το γύρο μου...!!!

-Όλα τελείωσαν!!! Τραβάω μια κάρτα και τώρα ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός μου έχει 1000 πόντους ακόμα!!! ΤΩΡΑ ΟΣΙΡΗ ΟΥΡΑΝΙΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ!!! ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΟΝ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!!!

Η επίθεση του Όσιρη ήταν σφοδρή και ισοπέδωσε τον Μοχθηρό Διαγραφέα, μαζί και τους υπόλοιπους πόντους ζωής του κλείνοντάς τον σε έναν κύκλο με αστραπές, ενώ οι σκιές τον κατάπιναν όπως και την Samora.

Όταν η μονομαχία τελείωσε, ο ηττημένος είχε εξαφανιστεί από το πρόσωπο της γης και οι ήρωές μας ήταν και πάλι οι μεγάλοι νικητές:

-Μπράβο σου Sailor Moon. Είμαι περήφανος για σένα!

-Ευχαριστώ. Του απάντησε εκείνη.

Όμως μια φωνή τους διέκοψε:

-Με απογοητεύσατε για τελευταία φορά!!!

-Ποιος είσαι;!!! Δείξε μου το πρόσωπο σου δειλέ!!! Είπε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Θα συναντηθούμε όταν έρθει η στιγμή Φαραώ!!! Μπορεί αυτοί οι δύο να απέτυχαν αλλά εγώ θα τελειώσω ότι άρχισαν!!! Σύντομα ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα θα υποκλιθεί μπροστά στην ανώτερη δύναμη του Μοχθηρού Avatar!!!

-Δε θα με νικήσεις ποτέ!!!

-Φαραώ, οι μέρες σου είναι μετρημένες!!! Απόλαυσε τη νίκη σου τώρα που μπορείς! Γιατί η βασιλεία σου σε λίγο τελειώνει!!!

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του. Η μεγαλύτερη μονομαχία των αιώνων σύντομα θα ξεκινούσε. Επιτέλους ο Neo θα αντιμετώπιζε την σκοτεινή του πλευρά κατά πρόσωπο...


End file.
